Love in a Glass Coffin (translated)
by kissingyoubetter
Summary: Kanda melihat yang tidak dilihat orang lain—Allen menginginkan kematian. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Kanda Yuu tidak pernah terikat pada orang idiot yang sekarat. Dan dia tentunya tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Character death, angst, sap. Translated from the same titled fic by black.k.kat.


**Halo~**

**Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di _summary_, fic ini cuma terjemahan dari fic lain berjudul sama persis buatan kawan saya, _black. k. kat_ (sudah minta izin, kok, bener!). Setelah dibaca ulang, kekuatan _native language_ itu emang luar biasa, ya. Berasa 'gombalnya'. Mwahahaha... Ahem! Bagi yang udah pernah baca, semoga nggak beda-beda amat hasilnya. Buat yang belum, yah... selamat menikmati. Selamat membaca, tolong reviewnya, jika Anda berkenan. =3=**

**OOC bukan salah saya. *kabur***

* * *

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, Kanda merasa dia seperti burung, kulit pucat membalut ketat tulangnya. Dia ulurkan tangan yang, menurut Kanda jika disambut, mungkin bakal patah dalam genggamannya, remuk layaknya tangan boneka porselen yang rapuh.

Ia tidak menyambutnya.

Kadang, Kanda berandai-andai, betapa semua mungkin akan berbeda jika ia sambut tangan itu. Tapi Kanda tidak bergaul dengan mereka yang cuma akan segera mati.

Dan bocah-burung itu, dengan tulang-tulang rapuhnya, bisa begitu mudah patah di balik kulitnya yang barangkali akan melebam jika disentuh sedikit, _memang_ akan segera mati. Matanya cerah dan kosong dan senyumnya hampa, dan saat yang lain mungkin mengira kenekatannya merupakan tanda ketidakegoisannya, Kanda mengenali itu sebagaimana hal _itu _semestinya.

Allen Walker menginginkan kematian.

Memang bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa jelas, tapi mata itu seolah menyatakannya. Sorotnya terlalu cerah, terlalu kosong, terlalu hambar. Dia mengumbar kata-kata manis seolah membagikan koin kepada pengemis, dan maknanya pun sama banyak dan sama sedikitnya. Semua orang menganggapnya anak yang ramah dan lembut dan baik, tapi Kanda melihatnya sebagaimana ia sesungguhnya—kosong, hampa, dan memudar.

* * *

Cara Allen bergerak berbeda dengan para eksorsis lain. Kanda mengawasi tanpa bisa berhenti, meski bocah itu sembrono dengan aksi cari matinya, saat Allen berjalan anggun, kasual, seolah ia tidak terburu-buru. Eksorsis lain, bahkan Lenalee, berjalan dengan tujuan dan dorongan dan bergerak maju seakan mereka tidak mau berhenti. Tapi Allen sama sekali berbeda. Ia melangkah terlalu cepat untuk disebut santai, tapi terlalu lambat bagi ketergesaan, dan tertawa terlalu lepas, dan menjaga jarak seuluran tangan kepada semua orang seolah esok hari ia akan mendatangi pemakamannya sendiri dan tidak ingin terikat. Kanda mengamati mata besar perak berkilau cerah, dan semakin kosong, dan tawa itu bergaung semakin hampa, dan Kanda tahu mengapa. Bekas luka kutukan yang kian gelap, dan kekelaman dalam pandangannya terus menajam, dan Kanda tahu, hanyalah masalah waktu sampai hal itu terjadi, dan akan ada peti lain berhias salib di muka aula utama.

Dia menampik tangan terulur itu. Kanda Yuu tidak pernah bergaul dengan mereka yang telah mati.

Amarah jauh lebih mudah baginya daripada kehilangan.

Hari demi hari, inci demi inci, Allen Walker sekarat. Dengan tulang-burungnya, dan roman tajam di balik kulit yang tampak terlalu tegang, terlalu pucat, terlalu tipis, dia sekarat dan memudar dan menderita. Kanda mendengar janjinya—_terus melangkah; jangan berhenti_—dan hampir terbahak.

Ketika Allen tersenyum, senyum itu penuh dengan hati yang patah dan janji yang hancur, ketiadaan kematian dan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi dada Kanda tiap kali ia melihat pemuda kecil itu masih bernafas. Dan dia memang kecil; jika Kanda berdiri di depannya, Allen bisa benar-benar tertutup di balik tubuh tidak-kekar si samurai. Dia terlalu kurus, terlalu ramping. Saat ia menggunakan pedangnya, Kanda merasa itu tak lebih dari trik badutnya yang lain, mengeluarkan senjata yang terlalu besar dan mengayun-ayunkannya seolah mengancam akan mendatangkan kehancuran, tapi sesungguhnya lebih mendatangkan kehancuran dirinya daripada apapun yang lain.

Pemikiran itu harusnya membuat Kanda ingin tertawa.

Ia tidak tertawa.

Sebagai gantinya, Kanda menyulut pertengkaran. Hanya ketika Allen marah kekosongan terkutuk itu meninggalkan matanya, dan hanya saat itulah kulitnya yang kelewat pucat bersemu, dan hanya dengan begitu ia benar-benar terlihat _hidup_. Maka Kanda mendesak dan memaksa dan mengejek, dan Allen menyerang balik, dan semua baik-baik saja. Kanda meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak _peduli_, tapi karena ia senang mengganggu si bocah rambut putih.

"Aku membencimu, _moyashi_," Kanda memberitahunya, dan Kanda tidak tahu siapa, di antara mereka berdua, yang berusaha ia yakinkan.

Masih tak cukup. Kanda hampir bisa melihat dinding peti mati kaca menutup di sekitar Allen, memisahkannya dari semua orang di luar. Tidak seorangpun tahu, tapi Kanda merasakannya seperti sepoi angin beku di kulitnya, tanpa henti merenggut perhatiannya untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Kanda geram, walau ia tak tahu sebabnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Kanda?" Tanya Allen dengan senyum kosong mengerikan yang seakan memarut urat sarafnya seperti jeritan logam menggaruk kaca. Kanda ingin berteriak di depannya, ingin mencerca dan membanting barang-barang dan menghimpit si bocah bodoh berambut putih ke dinding dan menciumnya sampai ia kehabisan nafas dan mau tak mau mengubah ekspresi sialan itu.

Dan Kanda melakukannya.

Kanda bukan seorang yang terlalu mementingkan pengendalian diri.

Ciuman itu adalah segalanya yang tidak pernah ada di antara mereka, pertalian dan ikatan dan permohonan maaf dan janji dan harapan dan peringatan. Kanda menciumnya seolah-olah untuk membeberkan tiap kata yang tak pernah ia biarkan terucap—dan Allen membalasnya, kata demi kata, hangat bibirnya dan mulutnya yang terasa seperti duka atau suka cita atau putus asa, atau, mungkin, _Allen_.

Ketika mereka melepaskan diri, satu-satunya yang Kanda pahami di benaknya adalah, _tak akan pernah lagi aku mencinta seperti ini_. Tapi tidak dikatakannya, dan kata-kata itu hilang dalam gelapnya ketiadaan.

Adalah Allen yang membisikkannya, beberapa malam berikutnya.

_Aku cinta kamu, Kanda._

Kanda pulas tertidur ketika Allen menghela, _dan maafkan aku, Kanda, sungguh, sungguh maafkan aku._

Mereka habiskan empat bulan bersama, bertengkar dan berciuman dan bersentuhan, bercinta dan berperang dalam porsi yang sama. Seisi Orde menutup mata atas hubungan mereka, sekalipun nyatanya di hadapan gereja jelas berdosa—mereka di medan perang, dimana segala bentuk penghiburan dapat diterima. Lavi dan Lenalee menggoda mereka, dan Miranda berani melempar senyum, dan Marie menyeringai lebar dan menepuk punggung Kanda dengan cukup kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu.

Empat bulan mereka bukanlah _kebahagiaan_ yang sesungguhnya—terlalu banyak _hal lain _bagi kebahagiaan untuk jadi kenyataan—namun empat bulan itu terasa luar biasa lengkap dan jernih dan baru.

Dan kemudian Allen berangkat pada sebuah misi, dan sebuah peti mati kembali.

* * *

Millennium Earl sudah mati.

Begitu pula Allen.

Kanda telah lama tahu hari ini akan tiba, bahkan ketika mereka bersama. Takdir, atau Tuhan, atau karma, atau _sesuatu _memang menentang mereka. Jika dibandingkan, nasib Romeo dan Juliet jauh lebih mudah. Dan karena ia sudah tahu, ia tidak menangis, bahkan ketika peti itu—dari kaca, karena semuanya ingin melihat wajah pahlawan mereka, karena ia masih muda dan elok dan _Allen_—dipenuhi oleh mawar-mawar semerah darah, dan Komui dengan hati-hati menutupnya, meletakkan topeng emas-permata di atasnya, menunduk hormat. Ia tidak menangis saat semua pengiring jenazah dan peratap—tak seorangpun di antara mereka, Kanda membatin pedas, merasakan kedukaan yang sesungguhnya, sebab mereka merayakan, di saat bersamaan, kematian Earl—berlalu pergi. Tidak pula saat Lavi terdiam di pintu masuk makam dan menoleh ke belakang, seakan mengucap selamat tinggal kepada keduanya, dan perlahan menutup pintu.

Kesunyian runtuh, hening yang absolut, tanpa jantung-jantung berdetak atau nafas-nafas yang nyaris tanpa suara.

Kanda menyusuri jemarinya di permukaan kaca dingin, lalu memejamkan mata sesaat, memblokir wajah pucat sempurna, dengan kulit yang masih terlalu tegang membungkus tulang yang terlalu tipis, seperti seekor burung eksotis yang rapuh.

"Aku tak akan menyusulmu," ia tiba-tiba berujar, dan suaranya bergema dalam ruangan. "Kamu memilih pergi, jadi kamu yang harus menunggu, _baka moyashi_. Tapi…" Ia menggumam, memandangi mawar-mawar merah darah yang memenuhi peti. _Hati yang hancur, mawar yang terberai_. Sesaat kemudian, ia berdeham. "Tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan menemuimu. Kita berdua telah berdosa, pada akhirnya, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sama. Tapi aku akan tetap di sini sampai mati, dan hidup lama, untuk membuatmu jengkel." Jarinya meremas tepian kaca yang memagut telapak tangannya, mencorengkan segaris merah selaras dengan sang mawar. Pandangannya menetap sesaat pada wajah bak boneka porselen, begitu sempurna dalam ketenangan, dan sekilas, ia benci keindahan itu, kesempurnaan itu, dan segala tentangnya.

"_Baka moyashi_," bisiknya. "Aku tak sempat mengatakannya." Ia berbalik pergi tanpa kata, mantel panjang berkelebat di sekeliling mata kaki.

Kata cinta tak terucapkan menggema memekakkan saat pintu pemakaman mengayun tertutup.

* * *

Di dalam peti kaca yang utuh, ternoda hanya oleh segaris darah, jenazah seorang pahlawan bersemayam, tak tersentuh oleh aliran waktu.

Tahun demi banyak tahun kemudian, sebuah peti kaca dipenuhi teratai menyertai peti mawar, meski tak seorang pun tahu siapa yang meletakkannya di sana, dan bersama, mereka menunggu dalam keabadian.


End file.
